This invention relates to managing management controller communications.
As is known in the art, large mainframe computer systems and data servers sometimes require large capacity data storage systems. One type of data storage system is a magnetic disk storage system. Here a bank of disk drives and the computer systems and data servers are coupled together through an interface. The interface includes CPU controllers, commonly referred to as storage processors, that operate in such a way that they are transparent to the computer. Typically a pair of such processors is used for redundancy. That is, data is stored in, and retrieved from, the bank of disk drives in such a way that the mainframe computer system or data server merely thinks it is operating with one mainframe memory. One type of data storage system is a RAID data storage system. A RAID data storage system includes two or more disk drives in combination for fault tolerance and performance.
As is also known in the art, it is sometimes desirable that the data storage capacity of the data storage system be expandable. More particularly, a customer may initially require a particular data storage capacity. As the customer's business expands, it would be desirable to corresponding expand the data storage capacity of the purchased storage system.
Small Computer Systems Interface (“SCSI”) is a set of American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”) standard electronic interface specification that allow, for example, computers to communicate with peripheral hardware.
SCSI interface transports and commands are used to interconnect networks of storage devices with processing devices. For example, serial SCSI transport media and protocols such as Serial Attached SCSI (“SAS”) and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (“SATA”) may be used in such networks. These applications are often referred to as storage networks. Those skilled in the art are familiar with SAS and SATA standards as well as other SCSI related specifications and standards.